Olivia Moore
Olivia "Liv" Moore is the protagonist of IZombie. She is a medical student who died and woke up as a zombie. As a result at least once a month she must feed on brains to survive. She took a job at the coroner's office to have access to the brains she needs. With each brain eaten she absorbs new memories and traits. She then begins to solve the deaths of the victims whose brain she's eaten. With the help of her boss Dr Ravi Chakrabarti, the only one who knows her secret. She also turns to detective Clive Babineaux whom thinks these visions Liv has are psychic powers. She is portrayed by New Zealand actress Rose McIver. Early Life Liv was once a normal human young woman engaged to Major Lilywhite and studying to be a doctor. When one night at a party that turned into a "zombie feeding frenzie" she was scratched, dies and wakes up in a body bag as a zombie herself. All of her loved ones believe her to be suffering from PTSD after the incident at the boat party, which changed Liv. In the aftermath of her becoming a zombie, Liv chooses to break off her engagement with Major in fear of also turning him into a zombie. Season One In Pilot, Personality |-|Human= She is described as being a "disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out". She is said to have had similar personality as her best friend Peyton, very energetic and having a type A personality. |-|Zombie= "I get rabid — there’s some sounds we play with and mannerisms and all sorts of things that happen to bring out this kind of rabid zombie behavior." -Rose McIver Since becoming a zombie her personality is said to have drastically changed. Physical Appearance |-|Human= As a human Olivia was a rosy-cheeked young woman whom had bright blonde hair. She has light blue eyes and pale skin, though not zombie-pale. |-|Zombie= As a Zombie Liv has hair and skin that are so light they are practically white. Her eyes are also more red and have dark circles around them The way she dresses has almost become more dark and Goth because of the transformation. "We have full-body makeup for as much as is exposed. So I have white skin that gets even whiter, I get paler, my eyes get redder and darker circles" - Rose McIver Powers and Abilities *'Memory Absorption:' When she consumes a new brain she absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions and are usually quite violent since the victims are mostly victims of homicide. *'Trait and Skill Absorption:' When she consumes the brain of a person she absorbs some of their traits and skills. * Pseudo-Immortality: 'Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Liv does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains: Since she is a zombie, she must feed on brains to keep her humanity and survive at least once a month. Relationships *'Ravi Chakrabarti': He is Liv's boss and the only person who knows she's a Zombie. *'Major Lilywhite': Is liv's ex-fiancé. *'Clive Babineaux': A homicide detective she helps on cases, posing as a psychic . The two become friends soon after meeting. Appearances *Pilot Trivia *Her name is the comic series is Gwen Dylan. Gallery Liv2.jpg 10538395 252163868240724 3437509752603982927 n.png 774143.jpg B9v1JCFIMAA7CgF.png B-4NX7eVIAExH9R.jpg B-3pRpYUAAAmFdd.jpg Zmb101c 0119b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Main Character Category:IZombie CW Characters